A long way to happy
by Underthestarsdreaming
Summary: This story takes place 10 years after the whole –A story from Rosewood – Will Emily and Ali get their happy ending or will something happen that could turn their whole life around First fanfic judge and try better or whatever ….. A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1 – The Wedding Part One

Chapter 1 – The Wedding Part One

Emily's POV

So here we are ….. I am nervous as …. well I am actually to nice to say it out loud, but to describe how I feel my mind is feeling like an air plane about to take off and so does my stomache feel. It's mine and Ali's wedding day. Oh you wonder how we got here? To be honest I wonder the exact same thing but I am very very happy about the outcome and how far we came since the stupid –A debacle "imagine me looking worried" I still do most of the time even so Ali is always telling me I need to relax more since –A (Bethany) is finally in a very nice mental institution called "No matter how normal you might feel, we will keep you here". If I think about how calm Ali is after all that shit that happened to her and us, I always get in "Awwww" state of mind. She has grown in such an independent, strong, amazing and beautiful person. See what I mean. You should see me smiling like an idiot now. Wow I just checked my watch its already 6 am I kinda woke up early I guess …The wedding will start at 2 in the afternoon. The whole thing you can't see the bride before the wedding is very annoying in my opinion, just in case you will get cold feet who is gonna be there to talk you out of that if you are all alone… I bet you got scared now I would chicken out, nope I am Emily Fields and I love Alison Lauren DiLaurentis since forever and I feel very lucky because she wants to marry me.

I finally decide to get up and grab some coffee and something to eat, since I can't sleep anymore anyways... As I am sipping my coffee my eyes wonder to the still shrouded wedding dress, it's so breathtakingly beautiful, custom-tailored, divided in black on the bottom and white on top with shoulder straps and a black ribbon underneath the chest. I just hope Ali is not gonna tackle me down right in front of the invited people because the dress is long in the back but short in front, which means you are able to see my perfect long shaped legs, which look even more longer in the white heels with the black straps. Hmm I should not have mentioned that she loves my legs I think …..Anyways the doorbell just rang and snapped me out of that image, which I am kinda thankful for…or not…. I open the door for Hanna accompanied by a hair dresser and a makeup artist. I am greeted with the words "Hey sweetheart are you ready getting married?" as I am about to answer Hanna the door flies open and Aria shows up. All I can wonder is where did the good manners from people go? Ever heard of knocking, what if I was naked? Hmm that image is only left for Alison of course. "So Spencer is the only person helping Alison?" I ask, which earned me an evil look from Hanna and Aria… Hmm guess that was the wrong question to ask…..

Meanwhile… across town …

Ali's POV:

My alarm went off early 5 am to be exact about it and I am nervous I am gonna marry Emily Fields can you believe that, me neither after how mean I treated her before and all the horrifying things that happened with –A. I am a very lucky girl. I want to tell you one of my secrets I love Emily for the person she is, she sees the world in a different point of view which can make you feel somewhat special. Most people try to get my attention because they want to shine in my light. Emily is different from all of them she is her own light making me shine. Most of the time when I am with her it feels like the whole rest of the world stops and freezes and we are captured in a beautiful moment where I zoom out, for example that image of her and me sitting just in a field of white lilies during the sunset taking in that amazing view of all different shades of red, orange, pink and purple from the sun and get intoxicated by their fragrance. Then she grazes my face and gives me that adorable smile that lights up my heart with so much love for her. When the last ray of sunlight lingers on her beautiful face it's almost like and angel sits in front of you and her dreamingly brown eyes change to amber only for a few seconds, which makes her even more outstanding to me. I swear every time she smiles at me and gives me that look like I am her whole universe my heart skips a beat. Hold that picture in your mind Ali I tell myself.

"Have you told Emily yet?" I hear Spencer asking in the distance and I snap out of my thought.

"No, I plan on to tell her after the wedding during our honey moon".

"You should do it soon before she finds out herself".

"I will don't worry"

"Do Aria and Hanna know?"

"No, why do you think I wanted them to help Emily?"

"So I am the only one who knows?"

"Yes, you are and I like it to keep that way for now."

"Awww, thank you Ali I feel very special now."

"Now please help me with my dress before the hair stylist and the makeup artist arrive here."

"Do you know how much I love your dress? It is so incredible beautiful, I think Emily might just faint, when she sees you."

"I hope so because it's my dream wedding dress, its custom tailored, white and long without straps, covered by a black net lace with crossed straps on top which are divided in the back by a white corset lacing and bediamonded upon the chest. The dress is going along with black strapped heel sandals also bediamonded"

Just as I stopped to describe the dress and the shoes to Spencer the doorbell rang and the make up artist and her entourage arrived. "Good morning Miss, I hope you feel pretty amazing it's your wedding day after all and we are about to make you still sleepy looking princess here to look like a queen" the older woman said in this very adorable French accent.

Meanwhile back at Em's little palace … - Emily's POV

"Oh my dear Emily, you look magnificent. Ali is probably gonna swoon right when she sees you."

"Thank you, Hanna. But you and Aria aren't looking to bad either. I love the dresses Ali choose for you all black and white stripped, so gorgeous."

"Em, we need to go its already 1 pm, we have to leave right now!" Aria said.

"Now I am getting really nervous, someone else needs to pee too?"

"No Em lets go."

"Okay, okay, wait we forgot to put the white lily in my hair"

"I am gonna get it for you"

"Thank you Aria, so very much"

"Why didn't you take a limo instead of a normal car Em?"

"Well Hanna because of the environment"

"Now that we got that figured out, did you tell Ali yet?"

"Hm, what do you mean? What should I tell her?"

"Oh come on Em, don't act like a rabbit"

"Ah, now I think I know what you mean. No I haven't told her yet and I think I will tell her during our honey moon."

"But you could at least tell us." Hanna asked with a pouting face

"Yeah tell us. Wait what?" Aria added with a very confused expression on her face.

"No if I would tell you, you just gonna ruin the whole surprise"

"But I wanted to see the pictures so badly, sigh"

"Shut it Hanna okay? I am afraid you have to wait till we are back!"

Back at Ali's house – Spencer's POV

"Alison could you please hurry, it's already 1 pm and you wanted to check if everything is like you imagined it. The make up artist and her entourage left like an hour ago" Spencer said.

The door from the bathing room flung open 2 seconds later and Spencer's breath stopped for second. "WOW Ali, you look insanely beautiful." "Emily will be speechless!"

Ali said with a smirk on her face "That's what I am hoping for!"

"And a black lily in blonde hair is an image everybody should have seen, absolutely breathtaking. Remind me to take a picture later."

"I will Spencer, so now let's go!"

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 – The Wedding Part Two

Chapter 2 – The Wedding Part Two

Ali's POV

"Ali where is the wedding ride?" Spencer asked.

"Hmmm, here are the keys, just go around the corner and you will see it."

About 1 minute later …

"Are you being serious Ali? Our wedding ride is a Vespa? You gotta be kidding me? Our whole outfit, the make up and the hairstyle will be ruined! Why did we even bother get it done in the first place and not to mention that there is a 50 % chance we will have a crash on our way. Do you think that will look all cute if our bones are broken and we have bruises everywhere? Sorry, Ali I really would do everything for you and you know that but that's one thing which really is too dangerous when wearing a wedding dress. Plus you said if I remember correctly "Spence, don't worry we will have a horse getting us there". A Vespa is not exactly a horse right?"

"Spencer!"

"This can't be happening for real going to a wedding on a Vespa? An idea only Alison Lauren DiLaurentis would have…"

"Spencer!"

"Fine, let me try if I can even drive that thing!"

"SPENCER!" Sometimes Spence annoys the crap out of me, note to myself never make a joke like that again…

"What?"

"Well thanks for listening now. Yes the keys you have in your hand belong to the Vespa and I threw them to you because I don't have a purse with me, you have all my stuff in your purse, remember?"

"And you are trying to tell me what exactly?"

"That this is the key to my wedding present for Emily and you should keep it for me?"

"Oh, okay so this is Emily's present and not really our ride?"

"That's what I am trying to say."

"Maybe you should add a little Christmas tree with little snow men and a mini version of you to the handlebar, than it would be more obvious whom it belongs to!"

"Are we getting a bit sassy Spence?" It's too much fun when she is already annoyed though …

"No of course not… What would make you think that?"

"The lack of coffee gave it away!"

"Tsk!"

"And to answer your question regarding the horse, if you would take a further look around the corner there is only one horse standing there."

"I didn't see any horse"

"Geez, sometimes you are blinder than Jenna…Go take a second look"

"I will be right back…"

"WOAH what a nice black and white horse, okay this makes all up for your stupid little prank on me. Thank you Ali for letting me drive this little sweetheart over here, a Ford Mustang Convertible from 1966. But is Emily not gonna be annoyed with what both will do to the environment?"

"No she won't because they are both reconstructed; they are running with Bioethanol now!" I give Spencer my angelic face…

"Wait till you see where we are heading to. Here are the keys"

"Yeah, where we are going anyway? Did everybody only have the address in the invitation?"

"To answer your first question you will see, it's a bit out of town and to the second question yes, I am the only one who really knows where we are going."

"You know it amazes me that you can still pull a prank on me on your wedding day, are you not even slightly nervous?"

"Actually I thought I would be, but no because in my opinion I am going to marry the most amazing person on this planet."

….About 15 minutes later …

"Spence we are here,drive left."

"Where the hell are we?" "This looks like an old reconstructed cinema from around the 1920s."

"I couldn't have described it any better, Spence."

"The wedding is gonna be here?"

"Yes, wait till you see the inside, the reconstruction took nearly 3 years, but it looks amazing now."

"Wait this is yours?"

I tilt my head and only show off my dimples to answer that question.

"Almost everybody is already here. How can you check if everything is okay?"

"we will go another way,we'll drive behind the house. We need to hurry"

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Follow me. May I introduce you to my secret stash?"

"Holy hell Ali, what is this?"

"I am gonna make it short. One day I was at my dad's office and he was very concerned about one house he couldn't sell. So I asked what the problem was and he said no one want's to buy a house as big as this one and he couldn't take it down either because it is landmarked, so I asked him if I could take a look and he said why not. I drove there and was shocked in what kind of condition it was. Well after the first shock I went inside for a further inspection and was very surprised when I found a hidden staircase, which led to this hidden apartment. I immediately fell in love after seeing it I thought it belonged to the old owner of the cinema. Finally I drove home and convinced my dad to sell it to me. This was 3 years ago. And now look how it turned out. Sometimes you can't see the beauty of things on the outside; no you have to brush off all the dust, cuts and bruises to see what diamond it could be! So now I need to hurry, to check everything! You can take a closer look to the apartment while you are waiting."

… 10 minutes later …

"Spence where are you?"

"I am right here Ali" "Is everything fine for the wedding?"

"Yes, it is indeed, everything is perfect just like I imagined it" Smiling dorkly… "Do you like the apartment?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it! Nobody has something like that it's like Atlantis meets Iceland! Your apartment looks like its build from a cave and all this amazing light effects you invested in, incredible. It's like you are living under water with all the blue and green reflecting back from the rocks and ice covers. Don't even get me started on the floor arrangement. I hope you are not mad but I also saw your bedroom, Emily is gonna love this! Surrounded by an aquarium while you fall asleep I think nothing would fit better for a mermaid! How can you afford all of this?"

"Well being a Ph.D. in Forensic Psychology is paying out. I hope Emily will love it as much as you do to be honest because it's her second wedding present."

"How many presents do you have for her?"

"Only 3"

"Oh I see"

"We need to hurry Spence the ceremony will start soon"

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3 – The Wedding Part Three

Chapter 3 – The Wedding Part Three

Ali's POV

Spencer and I walk around the building, just to our surprise we see our families and friends are all standing in front of the entrance.

"Hello everyone, I am glad you all could make it in time but why didn't you guys go inside and take a seat already?"

"Because no one was here when we arrived, so we decided to wait and make sure we are at the right location" Toby said. Spencer walks towards him, grabs him by his tie and gives him a short but meaningful kiss. Then she almost whispers "Do you think I would ever lead you to the wrong destination?" and leaves him there astonished.

"Spencer and I will take the lead inside and you all follow us okay?"

"Alison, could you please wait?" Pam said. I stopped and turned around to face her.

"First I wanted to tell you that you look overwhelmingly beautiful and second I wanted to ask where Emily and the other girls are."

"Thank you Pam, I am sure they will arrive any minute. Don't worry its not like somebody is gonna kidnap them right?" I answer with a slightly confused expression on my face.

"Spence, can you please come over to me, I need to talk to you for a sec." I ask.

"Sure what's the problem?"

"I will lead the guests inside and show them where the seating arrangements are. Could you please call Hanna or Aria and make sure that are on their way? I will keep them distracted in the meantime and to be honest Spence I am a bit worried."

"Of course Ali no problem, I will do it right away. See you inside."

"Okay, remember the room on the left side right after the entrance is for me and my family and opposite room on the right side is for Emily and her family."

"Yes, I know." Spencer says. I turn around still with a very bad feeling inside of me.

"So Ladies and Gentlemen if you would like to follow me, I would be more than happy to show you around our location for today."

… Meanwhile outside the cinema …

Spencer's POV

"Please pick up Aria, please pick up." I am telling myself while listing to the call signal.

"Hey, Spence everything okay?" Aria asks me slightly worried.

"Yes everything is fine, Ali just got worried why aren't you guys here yet!?"

"We had to make a short stop on our way to the location because Emily had an urgent call from Mother Nature." Aria answers.

"Oh, okay so you are gonna be here soon right?"

"Wait, I will ask the driver, hold on a sec Spence" "Sir, how long does it take to get to the wedding location?"

"About 15 mins" I hear the driver say.

"Spence, did you hear that?"

"Yes I did, so I can tell Ali everything is okay."

"Bye Spence, see you in a few." Aria says before she gets off the phone.

…At the same time …

Ali's POV

Aside from the fact I am very worried about where the girls and Emily, are I am pulling off a great show for our guests …. I open the entrance and encourage them to follow me.

"Ali, it's dark. I can't see a damn thing" I hear my dad say.

"Well, let me just quickly remove the curtains and then please start to walk straight ahead, the lights will automatically flash on with each step you take further and at the end of the hallway please turn left and open both doors ." I tell them.

As they walk further, more lights flash on. I am still worried but I do smile slightly at the thought of what they will see at the end of the hallway.

"Oh my god Alison, this is insanely amazing". Caleb says and stops in his tracks after he has opened the doors to the new build winter garden, where the ceremony will be held.

They are greeted by a wooden aisle covered with a change from black and white panels leading to the ceremony place. Above the aisle there are 4 wooden chandeliers, which are the only left overs from the old cinema restaurant. The pillars from the room and the ceiling are covered with vines of black and white roses. It looks like a play of colors from green, white and black. The seats on the left hand are white adorned with black roses and the seats on the right hand are black adorned with white roses.

They all walk in and try to find their seating arrangements.

"Ali?" Spencer asks.

"Yes, Spencer."

"I just wanted to let you know Em, Hanna and Aria are going to be here any minute."

"Thank you Spence really, I got worried for a moment. You have the wedding rings, right?"

"Sure Ali everything is fine now." Spencer says with a big grin on her face holding her right thumb up.

"Now we can finally start with the ceremony. Jason could you please let the wedding officiant know and send dad to me?"

"Consider it as already done. I am so proud of you." Jason says and gives me a hug before he leaves.

… Meanwhile outside the cinema …

Emily's POV

The car came to a halt in front of an old cinema.

"I think we are here! Lets hurry, we are already late" I tell Hanna and Aria.

"Are you sure? This kinda looks creepy to me." Hanna stated.

"Hanna believe me, we are fine. This looks exactly like a place Ali would chose for our wedding."

"Em, there is your dad. He is waiting in front of the entrance." Aria says.

We climb out of the car and I start walking to my dad. He greets me with the biggest smile on his face, pulls me in for a tight hug and whispers in my ear "You look incredible today Emmy."

"Ready for the big step?"

"Yes, I have never been more ready. But I thought we could have a few minutes alone just mom, you and me to prepare and calm down".

"It was planned like that but I don't know what took the driver so long to get you here and now there are only a few minutes left till the ceremony starts"

"I think its starting already, I hear music." I say.

I take one last deep breath before we start walking down the hallway as we walk closer to the end the music gets clearer it's a piano/cello version of Christina Perri's song - A Thousand Years. As we reach the open doors and are about to step into the room my breath freezes in my lungs at the amazing view. Holy … how did Ali get that all organized by herself… is my last thought before my heart starts racing and my knees suddenly get weak. I hold on to my dad a little tighter so I won't stumble and fall. We pass Caleb and Ezra and a few other friends all smiling at me. I give them a shy smile back as we continue walking. On the left side there is Toby and a few members of the DiLaurentis family. I give Toby a short wave as we pass by. Just before we reach the wedding altar decorated with a snow globe looking arch, which is also covered by a lot of vines with black and white roses, I take a short look in my mom's direction. She is smiling and looking so happy. We stop and my dad gives me a light kiss on the forehead. He says "Good luck Emmy" before he walks toward his seat. Now it's only me standing there waiting for Ali with unsteady knees and a heartbeat racing a mile per minute. Right in this moment it starts to get dark in the room and you can hear the guests groan in astonishment as the outside blinds start to cover up the windows automatically and just now the whole room reveals its set up as tiny led lamps connected to the ceiling, the vines, chandeliers, the seating arrangements, the aisle and the altar itself start to shine in a light blue.

"Ali sure knows how to make a memorable entrance" I hear Hanna whisper to Aria.

Now Spencer walks in followed by CeCe, I greet them both with a short smile, after they reached their positions the lights from the aisle change from light blue to white and now Kenneth walks in with Ali by his side. My heart stops beating for a few seconds and I am close to collapsing. I suddenly forgot how to breathe and my mind just went black.

End of chapter three


End file.
